


Face First

by wolves4life



Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Humor, Laughter, M/M, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life
Summary: Derek and Scott are running through the woods when Scott decides to fall face first into the ground.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792606
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Face First

**Author's Note:**

> Don't steal or post on other sites such as Wattpad, ect. My Wattpad account is asandefur05 and it will be posted there also. Have fun reading!

Breathing heavily, Scott ran from his mate through the woods. He heard Derek curse silently as he took off after him. As the two mates swerved through the trees, breathy laughter could be heard from the Omega. Derek smiled, knowing it has been a long week on the poor omega. Exams left and right at school, it felt like Scott's only freedom, to be with his mate or the pack.

"Can't catch me!" Hollered Scott as he lept over a fallen tree. He heard his mate snicker, Scott immediately knew why to, "What- I'm not going to- oof." 

He spoke to soon. He heard his mate howl with laughter. "What, you weren't going to fall?" His mate asked as he stopped laughing. Scott grumbled. "What was that? I can't hear you, your face is in the the dirt." The laughter was back.

Scott lifted his face to glare at the alpha, "I said, I tripped. And plus the ground wanted a hug, so I gave it one," he paused, "fave first." Scott pouted as he watched Derek laugh til he was almost in tears. "Heeeeyyyyy-" a loud whine from the omega, "Stop laughing! And help me up!" Come the demanding werewolf on the ground.

Chuckling, Derek helped Scott up and started to lwad them back to the loft. The walk back to the loft was silent, except for the occasional chuckle or small whine. 

Practically skipping up the stairs, Scott was pulled to a stop before he even got half way up them. He turned to his mate with a raised eyebrow.

"Walk," Derek said seriously before slowly smirking, " we wouldn't want you to have to hug the stairs also, would we?"

Scott groans, shoves his alpha shoulder and continued walming up the stair ignoring the snickering from Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudos! Audios my fellow wolves.


End file.
